Pipe and tube supports are known for their use in supporting piping systems in residential and commercial buildings as well as throughout numerous industrial manufacturing facilities, for example, food, dairy, beverage, chemical, personal care, bioprocessing, and pharmaceutical manufacturing industries. Many pipe hanging configurations have either an inner layer or an inner block made from some elastomeric material to provide some combination of dampening, shock absorption, and insulation. With respect to industrial facilities, especially those in which clean rooms, sanitary and sterile environments are critical to the manufacturing process, the known pipe supports are configured to have a smooth contact surface on the insert to prevent bacterial build up and other contaminants from collecting. Any flat surface on the pipe and tube support increases the potential for dust, debris, bacteria or cleaning solution to collect or puddle. It is for this purpose that hygienic/sanitary system designs call for limiting flat surfaces. Existing square or block style supports/hangers have opposing flat faces generally defined by the opposing front and back faces of inserts which directly support the pipe or tube. The two flat faces being the front and back substantially planar surfaces through which the line, i.e. piping or tubing, extends perpendicularly. When such square or block design supports are used to support horizontally run lines, the flat faces are generally vertically aligned with respect to the horizontal and thus liquids and debris and anything else is motivated downwards off the planar front and back faces by gravity. On the other hand, if the square or block design is supporting a vertically run line the flat faces are now substantially horizontal to a ground surface and at least the top, upwardly exposed face of the support/hanger creates an area where dust, debris and liquids can collect.
Block style hangers may use plastic or silicone grommets which define an inner diameter (I.D.) to directly support and encompass the outer diameter (O.D.) of a pipe or tube. The silicone or plastic grommets are themselves supported by a metal frame which is often welded to supporting structural steel or secured by threaded connections to a hanger. These block style hangers may be used individually or due to their substantially square or rectangular shape may alternatively be easily and efficiently stacked in a vertical relationship to provide an offset between multiple pipes arranged and mounted in parallel.
The grommets act as a dampening cushion or insulator to reduce vibration between the hardware and the supported utility. The pipes or conduits may also face thermal expansion and contraction as heated liquid or steam is forced through the conduit for steam cleaning and sanitization of the conduit or of a work area. The grommet forms a guide around the supported utility line permitting movement in a predetermined linear direction while restraining movement in other directions. The grommet parts define the molded I.D. which fits around the O.D. of the pipe, tube or conduit. The size of the I.D. in the grommet controls the amount of force required to allow the tube, pipe or conduit to slide through the grommets. A smaller I.D. creates a tight fit or an anchor and a larger I.D. creates a loose fit or a guide which allows the tube, pipe or conduit to slide along an axis. To restrict vibration of the pipe the grommet must be fit snugly around the pipe. In a square or block design, the grommet is often made of two pieces of symmetrical rigid plastic material and an inner diameter may be enlarged to snugly fit around the pipe. Wedges may then be inserted to loosen the fit of the insert around the conduit allowing for thermal expansion of the pipe. The insertion of wedges leaves spaces that may act as collectors for dust and debris. A loose fit from incorrectly sized or installed wedges may also result in vibration of the pipe or conduit which may cause a rupture of a pipe connecting flange or ferrule connecting two pipes which may allow hot steam of liquid to spew from the pipe causing a safety hazard.
The known grommets and inserts for such hangers are held together and in place around the pipe or conduit solely by the use of mounting hardware and framework or brackets that attach the grommets to one another around the pipe or conduit. This creates a problem for the installer since the grommets must be both held in position by the installer, usually by hand, relative to the pipe or tube, and also in respect to one another while the hardware and framework are installed. Also, because the grommets are not secured together, the sliding of the pipe or tube can cause shifting of the grommet parts relative to one another and with respect to the mounting hardware and framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,250 to Schon discloses an improved clamp for tubular members that use interchangeable elastomeric or polymeric inserts. Schon '250 provides a way for the inserts to attach to a clamping block, but does not provide a way for the inserts to attach to the tube. Furthermore, the clamping block can only be attached by using external fastening devices.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0205722 A1 to Krueger discloses a pipe and tube support that claims a swivel style mounting point along a vertical axis with an opening having a single bolt capture and opposing hinge placed at a 90° angle off of the vertical axis. The Krueger '722 support also has upper and lower dome-shaped housing sections with internal liners for holding the pipe. The internal liners are attached to the hardware used for hanging the pipe and do not provide an efficient way to secure the liners together and to attach the liners to the pipe.